The Concert
by paulsbabygirl
Summary: Angel gets the surprise of her life when she goes to see her favorite band Big Time Rush


Heyy everybody paulsbabygirl this is my first request for Angel Marie Winchester

Logan POV

"_Music sounds better with you"_

"_Ooooh oooh ooh"_

As Kendall sang the last note the crowd of 10000 went wild

As they all calmed down James spoke

"Alright everybody it's about that time where we pick 4 special girls to have a tour backstage with us" when he said that the crowd went into a frenzy of wishful teenage girls, and I started to scan the crowd when I noticed the most beautiful pair of green eyes I had ever seen.

Angel POV

I was soo excited when my mother told me that she had gotten me Big Time Rush tickets for my birthday I know that I'm 18 and I'm too old for this kind of band but who cares they are my favorite band and I'm thrilled to be going to their concert tonight with my best friend Dominique. She almost lost her mind when I told her.

_Flashback_

"_Hello?" _

"_Oh my God Dom you're not going to believe this my mom got us BTR tickets for my 18__th__ birthday and the concert is tomorrow night!"_

_There was silence_

"_Dom are you st-"_

"_AHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed so loud I had to remove the phone from my ear_

"_You aren't kidding tight because that would be cruel then wouldn't be best friends anymore then I'd get all depressed then you'd be guilty cause its be your fault an-" _

"_DOM" I interrupted her, she tended to ramble sometimes_

"_Yes I'm serious the concerts tomorrow night" I told her_

"_Oh my gosh I can't wait, this is going to be soo fun, cause girls it's about to go down" I just laughed_

_End Flashback_

Its 9:00 now and I saw Dom's car pull up into my driveway and she honked

"I'm leaving now" I yelled out to my mom

"Ok you two have fun sweetie" she called back

As I got into the car me and Dom looked at each other and screamed and started driving

"Oh my gosh I cannot wait until we get there but I bet that you're more excited than I am" she said

I smiled "and whys that" I asked

"Oh I don't know maybe because you get to your future husband Mr. Logan Henderson in person tonight" she said sarcastically

I sighed "I wish a guy like that wouldn't even look at me" I had a huge crush on Logan Henderson, his crooked smirk, big brown eyes, and humble attitude. God he is perfect. I heard Dom talking again.

"You never know girl, this may be your chance to get him to notice you"

"Yeah…" and we continued to the concert.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````Time Skip```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"_Music sounds better with you"_

"_Ooooh oooh ooh"_

It was nearing the end of the concert when James said

"It's about that time when we pick four special girls to have a tour of backstage with us"

"Oh my gosh this is your chance!" I heard Dom yell in my ear. Then she started pointing at me and screaming, trying to heighten my chances of getting picked but I wasn't paying much attention as it was captivated by the eyes of one Logan Henderson.

Logan POV

I saw her stare back at her and saw her friend next to her pointing at her

"PICK HER! SHE LOVES YOU! SHES THE FUTURE MOTHER OF YOUR CHILDREN" when she heard her friend she hit her and said something I couldn't understand then I held my hand out to her.

Angel POV

"SHES THE FUTURE MOTHER OF YOUR CHILDREN" that brought me out of my trance

"Dom! You can't just shout things out like that!"

"What it's true!" then her eyes caught something

"Look!" I turned around to see the Logan Henderson holding out his hand to me and I reached out to his

Logan POV

She turned and saw my hand and reached out her own. I grabbed it and pulled her up onto the stage

I still held her hand "Hi" I breathed as I looked into her eyes

She stared back at me and let out a huge breath and then promptly went limp in my arms.

I held her limp body in shock; I desperately looked at her friend who was climbing onto the stage in hopes to help her friend

"What do I do!?" I practically yelled at her

"Lay her down backstage" as we rushed backstage I heard Kendall close the show

"Alight that's it everybody hope you had a good time we love you GOODNIGHT!" I then heard them coming down the stairs to the backstage.

I gently laid her out one of the couches and turned to her friend

"Hi I'm Logan"

"Dominique" she said as we shook hands

"I-I'm sorry about your friend" I said sitting next fanning her with a paper I had found

"Her names Angel and its ok, she just really likes you"

"Really-"I was going to say more but then I saw Angel coming to

Angel POV

"Ugh-"I opened my eyes and saw Logan Henderson leaning over me and fanning me.

I sat up quickly nearly bumping heads with him

"Hello" he said

"Are you ok Angel" I heard Dom say

"I think so…"

"Ok well I'm going to leave you two alone" she said slyly

"Help yourself to some snacks from the food table out front" Logan told her as she walked out of the room and he turned back me

"Are you ok" he asked me

"Y-yeah I'm fine now thanks" I told him shyly. Then his face turned shy as he said

"So I heard you really liked me" I turned to him sharply

"What? Who tol-Dom" I said defeated

"So is it true" he asked

I looked down at my lap, pushing my hair behind my ear

"I-I ….y-yeah I mean yeah its true, your just really great and handsome" I looked back at him "You're perfect"

I felt a hand under my chin a soft pair of lips on mine. I gasped in shock but soon melted into the kiss closing my eyes

Logan POV

I moved my lips against her pillow soft ones and then slowly pulled away.

I saw her lick her lips slowly as if she was shocked what just happened

"Um I-I'm not sure why I just did that but I think you're beautiful and would like to see you again c-can I have your number"

Her mouth opened and closed adorably like a fish before she spoke

"O-of course you can" we programmed each other's numbers into our phones

"Well we should probably get back Dom might be worried about me"

"Yeah sure" I said. We started walking to the front and we saw Dom talking to the other girls the guys had picked

"You ready to go Dom" Angel asked her friend

She looked us up and down and smirked

"Yeah I'm ready" she said taking out her keys

I walked them to their car and Dom got in.

I took her hands and turned her toward me

"So I'll see you again right?"

"Definitely" she said

I leaned forward to peck her lips

"Text me" I said, helped her into the car and watched them drive off. Anticipating what the future held for me and my Angel

Angel POV

I could practically feel Dom's stare burning into my skull

I was smiling so hard I thought my face would split

"Whaaaaat" I said

"Sooo was I right?" she asked

"I am happy to admit that you Dominique Lott were right, he is soo the future father of my baby's" we laughed and talked about the concert all the way home. But in all honesty I really hoped my future with Logan would be bright and beautiful.

There you go I hope you like it Angle Marie Winchester


End file.
